Equestria Ni Okeru Kansen
by AviKatscratch
Summary: Un virus se desata en Equestria y las chicas deben sobrevivir ael. deben escpar hacia Canterlot, una ciudad donde el virus aun no ha llegado, en su camino se encontyrarancon los horrores que causa el virus
1. Capítulo 1-DIA 1

Equestria ni okeru Kansen

-…por ahora se desconoce el origen del virus, pero se sabe que empezó a infectar a los habitantes en el sur de Equestria. Se recomienda acudir a un centro de salud cuando se presente los sintomas, aléjense de otras personas…- decía la presentadora en un noticiero.

6 de agosto 2013 4:15 pm

-entonces- decía Twilight sparkle,- la coordinadora del baile será Pinkie Pie- escribió el nombre en el pizarrón- muy bien, gracias twilight- dijo Cheerilee-sensei, la chica hizo uina reverencia y se sentó en su lugar- bueno chicos. Este baile debe ser el mejor, no como el insidente del año pasado, fue culpa dela mala organización de la sección 2-b…- decía sensei mientras se pasaba la mano en la cara, como sintiéndose mal-emm… bueno… vamos a empezar la clase- se puso en pie y se dispuso a escribir en el pizarrón. Pasados unos segundos Cheerlee-sensei ,se tpo la cara con ambas manos y cayo desmayada –Sensei- exclamo Aplejack, ella junto con Rainbow Dash la agarraron antes de que cayera al piso- he, ustedes dos ayúdenme- pidió Aplejack a Snip y sanils, un par de subnormales que solo se dedicaban a fastidia, renegaron pero aceptaron, tomaron a la sensei por las piernas y manos y se la llevaron a la enfermería.

El tiempo pasaba y no había señales de los dos- ¿que estarán haciendo?- se preguntaba Flutthershy

-Quizá estarán de asquerosos tocándoles las piernas la la sensei- dijo apllejack, de momento llego solo snip -¿y Snail?- pregunto rainbow

-se quedo con la sensei, ni estaba la enfermera- dijo con aburrimiento…

Al salir de clases Rarity pregunto- ¿escucharon acerca del virus?-fluttershy se estremeció

-cual virus? Pregunto asustada

-ah un vierus que apareció en el sur de la ciudad- dijo sin mas detalle…

_¿snail? Ven aca- dijo Cheerilee sensei en la cama de la enfermería, el chico corrió las cortinas y encontró a la maestra con la blusa desbotonada-ven por favor- le dijo con voz excitada, el chico se sonrojo y trago saliva-ma-maestra… ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto son aliento

-mira- dijo la sensei quitándose la ropa interior-se llama va-gi-na y quiero que la uses-dijo excitada la sensei- anda saca tu cámara y graba el momento- ordenó la maestra, el chico saco una cámara digital y se desabotono el pantalón…


	2. Capitulo 2-DIA 3

Capitulo 2 9 de agosto de 2013 7:00 am

Twilight iba caminado hacia la escuela, en las calles no se veia mucha gente como en los otreos dias y los carros apemas se veian pasar. Iba por el camino sin prestar atencion a lo que pasavba a su alrededor, habia calma, hasta que escucho un grito

-¡ayudenlo!- grito una mujer

-No lo toquen, esta infectado- exclamo un hombre, en la calle habia un joven quiza de veinte años, desmayado en el asfalto

-Lamen a una ambulancia- grito otro, Twilight recordo como la mastra habia caido desmayada igual que aquel individuo, sigui caminado, pues penso que era lo correcto.

En el pasillo de la escuela iban caminado Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow hablando de sus estudios

Cuando de repente Rarityu cambio el tema -¿Qué creen que le haya pasado a la sensei?-

Las chicas se quedaron pensatiuvas – tal vez este enferma o algo asi- dijo Rainbow.

-Buenos dias jovenes- llego diciendo Whooves-sensei, los alumnos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto-empecemos la clase- anuncio, mientras escribia en el pizarron, Twilight le susurro a Rainbow-Oye, hoy que venia a la escuela, en la calle se desmayo un tipo, igual que la sensei- dijo, Rainbow la miro extrañada -¿crees que se haya infectado?- pregunto –Puede ser- respondio la chica de ojos purpuras a la de cabello multicolor.

En la hora de receso, Snail ser le aceroc a su compañero-mira esto- le dijo dandole la camara

_¿que pasa?- dijo snip sin entender

-Me refiero a loq ue esta dentro- dijo Snail, Snip la encendio…

_"mira esto Sani, se llama va-gi-na y quierto que la uses"- se escuchaba la voz de la sensei, Saip se le dibujo una sonrisa pervertida-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto casi sin aliento

-sigue viendo- le dijo Snail

-Hey, Sanil- llego Rainbow con sus compañeras, cuando Snip las vio oculto la camara detrad dee el- ¿Qué paso con la sensei?- pregunto Rarity, Sanil evito mirar a los ojos a las chicas –esta enferma, petro no es serio-dijo queriendo terminar la cnversacion

-Esta bien- dijo Twilight, y las chicas se fueron

Las chicas se sentaron en una banca en el jardin, segundos despues aparecio Pinkie Pie con Fluttershy-hola chicas- dijo Pinkie con alegria-¿escucharon lo del virus?- pregunto

-si, pero no se porque no nos dicen cuales son sus efectos- dijo Rarity

-bueno yo he escuchado que es solo una gripa- dijo Flutterhsy con voz suave

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Pinkie –tanto alboroto por una simple gripa- dijo sain entender

-no creo que solo sea una gripa- dijo twilight recordando a Creerilee-sensei y al joven desmayado en la calle.


End file.
